Dusk
by GiselleLevy
Summary: Seulement, garde-toi de manger le sang, car le sang c'est l'âme (Deutéronome 12:23)
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

C'est une nuit sans lune, une nuit sans étoiles.

Des pas furtifs, un cri au loin, un silence de mort.

Le temps sans emprise, la beauté sans faille.

La luxure et le vice, la sauvagerie brute.

Primitif et ancestral.

Des crocs qui déchirent la chair.

Du sang sur la langue.

Et un seul mot sur toutes les lèvres.

Vampires.

* * *

La suite sera pour Noël. Je vous y attends avec grande impatience.

Giselle Levy.


	2. The Dreamer

**CHAPITRE 1**

 **The Dreamer**

* * *

 _Wake up – Motopony_

* * *

Au loin, le soleil finissait sa course, nimbant d'or le chemin qu'elle suivait. Des reflets de lumière s'accrochaient à ses pas, faisaient scintiller les flaques qui jalonnaient sa route. Le brun des troncs d'arbres, l'orangé des feuilles mortes et le puissant jaune du coucher de soleil. Une avalanche de chaleur factice. La forêt semblait dénaturée de ses couleurs rassurantes. Ces tons chauds ne faisaient qu'ajouter à la singulière étrangeté qui habitait les lieux.

C'est avec aisance qu'elle se dirigeait dans les bois. Rien à voir cependant avec une quelconque habitude à arpenter la forêt. C'était plutôt une question d'instinct, quelque chose en elle prenait le contrôle à son insu, guidait ses pas et rythmait ses foulées. Une force qui interdisait tout retour en arrière.

Un dernier instant d'éclat et le soleil disparut enfin.

Elle frissonna. La lumière disparue, la nuit reprenait ses droits. Une brume opaque s'élevait du sol tandis que l'humidité naissante recouvrait peu à peu toute trace de verdure. Les craquements des feuilles sous ses pas résonnaient sinistrement dans le silence des bois. Etroitement enlacée dans ses propres bras nus, elle tremblait en continu.

Cette marche était dépourvue de tout sens, pourtant il n'était pas question de s'arrêter. La peur montait insidieusement en elle, prenait peu à peu possession de son corps. Sa démarche perdait en souplesse, ses pas peinaient à s'enchainer avec harmonie, comme un pantin désarticulé. Elle trébuchait à intervalles réguliers sans toutefois prendre la peine de vraiment s'arrêter. Le froid rendait ses membres lourds. Son souffle manquait régularité. Des volutes de fumée bleue s'échappaient de ses lèvres alors que la forêt n'était plus illuminée que par des lambeaux du jour mourant.

Un craquement se fit entendre dans son dos.

Elle s'arrêta net.

Glacée. Elle était seule. Glacée, seule et perdue.

Elle dressa l'oreille. Plus de bruit. Scruter avec attention les arbres alentours ne la renseigna pas davantage sur une possible présence. Ce n'était pas un pauvre lapin aussi terrorisé qu'elle. Elle en était persuadée. Reprenant sa marche, elle ne parvenait pourtant pas à s'empêcher de jeter de rapides coups d'œil dans son dos. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans cette forêt. Quelqu'un qui la guettait. Quelqu'un qui la chassait.

Accélérer le pas, c'était risquer de chuter. Chuter c'était perdre du temps. Et perdre du temps, et bien… Elle ne préférait pas arriver à pareille éventualité. Une chouette hulula au loin. Son rythme cardiaque s'accentua encore un peu. Proche de la tachycardie, elle sentait son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge, alliance néfaste du froid, de la fatigue et de la peur. Un autre craquement sur sa droite.

Les ronces entaillèrent son poignet, du sang coula le long de ses doigts. Elle jura sans ralentir. Puis soudain, elle l'entendit.

\- Hermione…

Elle ne fut d'ailleurs pas certaine d'avoir bien compris.

Peut-être n'était-ce que le bruit que le vent faisait dans les arbres.

Peut-être n'était-ce que le chuintement de ses semelles sur le sol boueux.

Peut-être était-ce autre chose de bien pire…

\- Hermione…

Cette fois, elle avait très bien entendu. Elle s'élança à travers les bois. Elle trébuchait sur les feuilles mortes, se prenait les pieds dans les racines, tordaient ses chevilles contre les pierres, glissait dans la boue. La nature se rebellait contre sa course. Elle faillit s'écrouler mais se rattrapa in extremis à un tronc d'arbre.

Un rire horrible résonna derrière elle.

Un rire extatique d'un être en pleine chasse. Quelque chose de jouissif, de malsain.

Un rire de folie.

\- Hermione…

Elle s'interdit formellement de se retourner. La peur de l'inconnu lui donnait des ailes. L'horreur d'en découvrir les traits pourrait les lui briser. Elle courrait, courrait à s'en déchirer les muscles, à s'en briser les tendons, à s'en brûler les poumons. Elle courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas.

Cette fois, la voix était intolérablement proche. Comme un murmure au creux de l'oreille.

Une plaque de verglas eut raison de sa cheville, elle trébucha, s'écroula à quatre pattes. Elle ne lui échapperait pas. Tenter de ramper ne lui fit grappiller que quelques dizaines de centimètres avant que sa cheville ne se coince dans une racine. Elle hurla, encore et encore.

La mort se trouvait dans son dos.

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Ses draps étaient trempés de sueur. Elle haletait, encore incapable de se remettre de ses émotions. Un rêve, rien qu'un rêve. Elle parvint à se lever, fit quelques pas hésitants jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ses jambes tremblaient, comme un faon qui apprendrait à marcher. Elle se sentait ridicule de s'être mise dans de pareils états pour un simple cauchemar. Passer un peu d'eau sur son visage l'aida à se calmer.

L'aube filtrait au travers des rideaux. 6h00. Elle avait encore largement le temps. Ouvrir tous les stores et allumer toutes les lumières eut l'avantage de la rassurer. Peu à peu, elle reprenait ses esprits. Certaines sensations, certaines images du rêve s'attardaient encore dans ses pensées. Mais tout ceci était rationnellement explicable. La date justifiait l'état pathétique dans lequel elle s'était mise.

La tension qui l'habitait devait y être pour beaucoup. Pourtant, elle s'était réveillée avant de pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle fuyait. L'identité de son agresseur demeurait dans l'ombre. Son inconscient cherchait peut-être à la protéger en lui masquant la vérité. Elle mit rapidement fin à cette tentative de psychanalyse bancale : mieux valait laisser cela de côté.

Un bol de café fumant entre les mains, elle sortit sur le balcon, alluma une cigarette. Le soleil ne se levait qu'à peine, elle frissonna, serrant les pans de son peignoir contre sa poitrine. Les gestes du quotidien la ramenèrent sur terre et elle entreprit de lister ce qu'il lui restait à préparer avant son départ. 31 août. Aujourd'hui, elle quittait Londres pour retrouver les plaines luxuriantes de l'Ecosse. Poudlard. Elle retournait à Poudlard.

C'était fou en y pensant. Plus de dix ans sans y remettre les pieds. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter l'offre de McGonagall.

* * *

C'était une fin d'après-midi du mois de juillet. Le soleil avait cogné toute la journée, transformant l'appartement d'Hermione en une insupportable fournaise. Son occupation principale avait consisté à se lancer des sorts refroidissants en continu et à manger de la crème glacée. Sa cuillère plongeait et ressortait du pot avec une régularité toute travaillée.

Un signal sonore provenant de la cheminée la tira de son torpeur : quelqu'un cherchait à la contacter. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se rendre présentable et accepta la communication par cheminées interposées. Hermione n'était pas particulièrement friande de ce système mais le préférait de loin à une intrusion quasi-forcée sur le pas de la porte.

Le visage de Minerva McGonagall apparut au milieu de son salon.

\- Bonsoir Miss Granger, j'espère ne pas vous déranger.

La voix du professeur de métamorphose, nouvellement directrice de Poudlard, n'avait pas changé après toutes ces années. Elle se sentait redevenue jeune fille.

\- Pas le moins du monde professeur, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

\- Un sujet urgent que j'aimerais traiter avec vous dans les plus brefs délais. De préférence en face à face.

Hermione acquiesça en souriant.

L'eau n'avait pas eu le temps de bouillir que la directrice avait déjà transplané dans son salon.

\- Je vous écoute, déclara Hermione installant le service à thé sur la table basse.

Une tasse d'Earl Grey à peine infusée, un nuage de lait, pas de sucre.

\- Poudlard a besoin de vous.

Exactement ce qu'elle craignait.

\- Professeur… commença-t-elle.

\- Je vous en prie Miss Granger, écoutez mon offre avant de penser à refuser.

Elle se tut donc, lui laissant la possibilité de la convaincre.

\- Le poste de professeur des Potions est vaquant cette année. Nous avons procédé à une réorganisation au sein de l'établissement de façon à ce que le sorcier ou la sorcière chargée de ce poste n'ait pas à se préoccuper de la maison Serpentard. Cependant, impossible de trouver quelqu'un de suffisamment qualifié à mes yeux.

Hermione savait pertinemment qu'on la caressait dans le sens du poil pour influencer son choix. Elle n'était pas dupe à ce point.

\- Nous sommes vraiment désespérés Miss Granger. Et avec vos compétences nous serions hautement rassuré quant à la qualité des cours dispensés à nos chers….

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Un appartement sera mis à votre disposition au sein de l'école. Et le salaire sera calqué sur celui de votre prédécesseur.

L'appartement et le salaire, elle les avait déjà. Elle n'avait jamais enseigné, n'avait été formée qu'à la conception, à la préparation et à la recherche. Pas à l'enseignement. Elle ne possédait ni les diplômes adéquats, ni la volonté de changer d'emploi. Alors qu'est-ce qui pouvait la pousser à accepter cette offre ? Déjà sept années passées à Poudlard, des années remplies de joie mais aussi de peine, de peur et de douleur.

Elle se doutait que ces privilèges étaient proposés à tous les professeurs et que McGonagall ne lui faisait pas vraiment là une faveur. Pourtant, elle se retrouvait incapable de refuser. Elle n'en voyait toute simplement pas de raison valable. Qu'avait-elle qui la contraignait à rester ici ? Rien.

La directrice eut un léger sourire compréhensif. Comme si elle savait pertinemment qu'Hermione négociait pour la forme mais qu'elle avait déjà accepté à la seconde où son visage avait passé la barrière des flammes d'émeraude de la poudre de cheminette.

\- N'avez-vous pas envie de rentrer à la maison Miss Granger ? Poudlard n'attend que vous.

* * *

Peut-être était-ce la solitude, cette solitude qui la minait à petit feu. A presque trente ans, Hermione Granger vivait seule dans un petit appartement sous les mansardes. Les gallions offerts par le Ministère à la fin de la Guerre pour « Service Rendu à la Nation » lui avaient permis de se payer de quoi prendre son indépendance. Une bien faible compensation en vue de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle n'avait pas poursuivi de carrière d'Auror comme ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle considérait s'être déjà suffisamment sacrifiée pour le monde sorcier. Sa santé mentale n'y aurait sûrement pas survécu. Un diplôme de Potions Avancées en poche, elle s'était rapidement fait recruter par un laboratoire de recherche pharmaceutique sorcier où elle avait trouvé sa place.

Elle n'avait jamais été mariée, n'avait jamais eu d'enfants. Pas de petit ami régulier, quelques aventures tout au plus. Les sorciers l'approchaient par intérêt. Les moldus la rejetaient pour la distance qu'elle se devait d'instaurer. Et Ron… Disons qu'elle s'était rapidement rendu compte que le Ron adulte n'avait plus rien eu à voir avec le Ron adolescent drôle et rêveur, dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

Ne pas aspirer à une vie de femme au foyer, de femme pondeuse, de femme délaissée l'avait contraint à le quitter. Si Ron et elle avaient pu trouver leur compte dans les passions amoureuses de la jeunesse, leurs points de vue drastiquement opposés sur la vie maritale avaient eu raison de leur couple. Aussi, s'étaient-ils quittés d'un commun accord et encore bons amis.

Hermione considérait jusqu'il y a quelques jours que cette vie de solitaire lui suffisait.

Alors pourquoi avait-elle accepté l'offre de la directrice de Poudlard. Par dépit ? Par défaut ? Dans l'espoir de replonger dans ses tumultueuses années étudiantes ? Si c'était le cas, autant déballer ses affaires dans l'instant et contacter McGonagall pour revenir sur sa décision. Etre professeur de Potions dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie serait loin d'être de tout repos. Et peut-être était-ce au fond la quiétude de sa vie qu'Hermione souhaitait fuir.

Elle envoya voler sa cigarette à peine entamée. Les braises scintillèrent un instant avant d'être happer par la brume. La porte du balcon claqua derrière elle.

* * *

Le transplanage jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard se déroula sans encombre. L'air y était encore plus glacial qu'à Londres. Bien que le monde sorcier soit toujours aussi attaché à l'architecture d'antan, le petit village avait quelque peu changé depuis le temps de sa scolarité. Les stigmates de la guerre avaient laissé place à de nouveaux bâtiments, de nouvelles places, de nouveaux souvenirs.

Elle réajusta les pans de sa cape noire avant d'emprunter le chemin pavé. Au loin, le château se dessinait dans le brouillard. Elle aurait très bien pu demander à ce qu'une diligence tirée par un des Sombrals d'Hagrid vienne la chercher au village. Elle préférait cependant faire le chemin à pieds, prendre le temps de se réapproprier les lieux.

L'odeur de l'herbe fraichement coupée, celle plus âcre qui venait du lac, celle de la sève des résineux de la Forêt Interdite : les parfums de son enfance la prenaient à la gorge, la renvoyaient des années en arrière. Les plus hautes tours de Poudlard étaient masquées par la brume mais les fondations du château se dessinaient de plus en plus nettement.

Poudlard. La maison.

Les imposantes portes du château étaient grandes ouvertes. Les professeurs étaient attendus aujourd'hui afin de tout mettre en place avant le retour des élèves. Les élèves… Comment avait-elle pu accepter l'offre de McGonagall… Quelle inconsciente faisait-elle de s'être persuadée être capable de …

\- Bonjour Professeur Granger.

La directrice l'attendait en haut des marches.

\- Je vois que vous n'avez rien perdu de votre ponctualité, ajouta-t-elle en ébauchant un léger sourire.

Fidèle à elle-même, sa longue robe de sorcière émeraude ne laissait dépasser que le bout de ses bottines cirées. Un chapeau pointu assorti cachait l'immuable chignon ô combien sévère qu'elle arborait depuis toujours. Ici, certaines choses ne changeaient pas. C'en devenait presque réconfortant.

\- Directrice McGonagall, salua-t-elle.

\- Je vous attendais. Je tenais personnellement à vous présenter à l'équipe professorale.

Hermione s'arrêta à sa hauteur et pénétra dans l'école à ses côtés.

\- Bien qu'ici, personne ne vous ait vraiment oublié cela va sans dire.

La cire d'abeille pour les parquets, l'odeur de renfermé qui émanait des tapisseries, celle presqu'animale des parchemins.

Revenir à Poudlard était davantage une expérience olfactive que visuelle.

Sa madeleine de Proust personnelle.

Elle sentait, respirait, ressentait, revivait plus qu'elle ne regardait. Ces lieux étaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Rien n'avait changé, tout avait été reconstruit exactement de la même façon. Du jeu de dallage au sol aux couleurs des tapis, du bois des escaliers aux places attitrées des statues, du placement des candélabres aux chuchotements des tableaux.

C'était son enfance qui s'étalait devant ses yeux.

\- Bon retour parmi nous Professeur Granger ! Scanda Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête qui volait à quelques mètres au dessus de sa tête.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à leur approche. Les tables des quatre maisons avaient été déplacées contre les murs, libérant au maximum l'espace. Un joyeux désordre y régnait où s'entassaient malles de voyage, valises, grimoires en tous genre, plumes, encres, parchemins, capes et autres animaux de compagnie. Le professeur Chourave était occupé à ensorceler des sacs d'engrais magique tandis que Mme Trelawney inspectait avec attention une caisse de boules de cristal multicolores.

Hermione prit un moment pour aller saluer chaque professeur. Du moins chaque collègue. Flitwick qui enseignait les sortilèges, Vector qui régissait l'arithmancie, Binns qui s'occupait de l'histoire de la magie et tous les autres.

\- Qui occupe le poste de professeur de Métamorphose ? Demanda-t-elle à la directrice.

\- Moi-même.

Elle lui lança un regard interloqué.

\- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué il y a quelques jours, nous rencontrons certaines difficultés de … recrutement.

\- Et de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ?

La directrice baissa les yeux, passablement mal à l'aise.

\- Et bien… Commença-t-elle.

Les portes de la Grande Salle claquèrent une nouvelle fois. Tous levèrent les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant. Hermione eut la réponse à sa question.

Il avait tellement changé qu'elle ne fut d'abord pas vraiment certaine de son identité. Ces dix années l'avaient profondément marqué. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient croisés remontait à la vague de procès Post-Guerre.

Grand, large d'épaules, impressionnant dans sa longue cape noire. Ses cheveux d'argent, désormais longs, étaient maintenus par un cordon de cuir au creux de sa nuque. Le nez pointu, la mâchoire puissante, les lèvres fines, les sourcils froncés. Ses yeux étaient de glace, sa peau de porcelaine. Le regard de son père, il arborait le même regard.

La même froideur, la même distance, la même indifférence.

Hermione en aurait presque regretté l'arrogance qu'il arborait plus jeune.

\- Professeur Chourave, des Scrouts se sont échappés de leur enclos. Vous devriez passer voir ce qu'ils ont fait de vos plants de Bubobulb.

Sa voix était dénuée de toute trace de compassion.

Draco Malfoy tourna les talons.

Draco Malfoy, professeur à Poudlard à ses côtés.

Un détail que la directrice McGonagall s'était bien gardée de lui révéler…

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de vos attentes. Je vous remercie sincèrement pour toutes vos reviews.**

 **J'attends vos avis et critiques sur ce chapitre et vous dis à très bientôt !**

 **Giselle Levy.**


End file.
